The Snow Would Fall
by DeathBerrry
Summary: She had been waiting for him all night, and was ready with a warm blanket once he arrived covered in snow. He loves her, sometimes life just makes it hard to show it. Happy Holidays! ONE SHOT . EDWIN


**The Snow Would Fall  
**  
_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I'm working on it... **_

The door opened to him standing there, snow completely covering his shoulders, the wind stirring up his hair flying around him. A single light from the corner of the room was just bright enough to reflect his eyes from the window. The snow storm outside had done a number on him, as well as his mood. I sat propped up in my chair reading an old book I had started awhile ago. The look on his face explained right away the kind of day he had, I felt the tension in the air. He looked tired, for deep circles had formed under his amber eyes.

He slowly turned closing the wooden door behind him, as I sighed placing my book on our small coffee table. I grabbed the plaid blanket that laid folded on the chair behind me, rapping it around his shoulders once I reached his warm body. My hands pushed hard against his flesh shoulder, rubbing hard. I brushed the snow that hadn't melted yet off his hair, pulling out his pony tail, wrapping it around my own wrist, as I began stirring him to the couch.

"You don't look so great. How about you go change into something warm and I'll make you some tea?" He nodded slightly, collapsing on the couch pulling off his wet, gloves. "Or maybe, I'll go get something for you to wear and you just stay here?" With out waiting for an answer I ran to our room, quickly returning with sweats and a baggy tee shirt. I placed it on Ed's lap, noticing he had quickly dazed off, deep into thought. Realizing I had returned he sighed, blinking.

"Thanks... Win." He slurred, still focused on whatever it was he was thinking. I tried to smile, walking into the kitchen to make the tea. I returned about five minutes later to find Ed dressed, flexing his right arm. I sat down on the couch next to him holding the tea. He slowly reached for it sipping it loudly.

"It's nearly twelve, you should head off to sleep soon... Are you alright?" He stiffened rising the tea cup to his lips, then took a long sip before answering.

"Yeah... I'm fine. The weather has really pissed off the mail." I sighed again knowing exactly how he felt. I stood up, finding his metal hand that he had dug deep into his pocket to pull him up, and dragged him slowly with both hands to the bed room, closing the door behind us. I turned on the light, and unfolded the sheet for him to get in. He crawled under the heavy, blanket, placing the tea cup on the wooden night stand next to the bed. I covered him up to his neck as he turned on his side facing my sitting position next to him.

"Want a masage?" I felt him nod as he relaxed his eyes letting out a deep breath as he rolled over onto his back. My hand played through his damp hair, slowly relaxing to his scalp. He began to relax as my figners felt their way through his tangled locks. I loved when he was like this, when he was too tired to argue, or put on that act to try and show everyone how tough he was. I knew that already, and I was glad he could feel comfortable enough with me to show who he really was.

But Ed liked massages. Especially when I got down to his right shoulder; Right before the mail connected to his skin. He loved that spot, and if I touched him just right, it would put him right to sleep. After about ten minutes, I would whisper in his ear:

"Ed, you still awake?" And even if he was just barley still conscious, he would whisper back, "Yes..." He didn't want me to stop, he just wanted to fall asleep to my constant massaging. So I would continue. When I heard his steady breathing only a few minutes later, I would stop the motion to watch the rhythmic rise and fall of his back.

I collapsed next to him looking at his sleeping form; I slowly nudged closer so our noses would slightly touch. I smiled kissing it. I wanted him so much, so bad. Him, just lying there, it was unbearable. I took a deep breath and sat up. I didn't want to wake him though, he needed his rest. Maybe we could express our selves tomorrow night. His moods would change so rapidly sometimes. I would leave him for now, go get a glass of water, finish a few more chapters from my book, then join him in bed. It was funny, probably by then he will have rolled to the middle of it, taking up more then half of the bed. Ed never was a quiet sleeper, but I couldn't blame him. He almost never had a night with out tossing and turning. I guess it was because of the nightmares that still haunted him. Even now, but I didn't mind. I would just push him to the side and drift off to sleep close to his warm body. It was a nice thought, and I couldn't wait. After all Christmas was tomorrow, and I had a special gift planned that couldn't be wrapped with string.

xxx

_Happy Holidays, everyone!_


End file.
